cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Gun Good (Blaster)
Gun Good's Birth and Training Gun Good is a Republic clone trooper in service to the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic and perfers to go by the name Blaster. He was born and raised on Kamino 32 years BBY. He was trained and mastered the blaster much sooner than any other of his clone brothers. The Jedi High Council saw fit to train him in the arts of a lightsaber as well. Gun was trained by two of the greatest Jedi Knights in the galaxy, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was soon able to use the Force just like the other Jedi Masters could. After he mastered the arts of a lightsaber, blaster, and the Force, Gun was sent off to Jedi Master Steve Striker, for the first Battle of Geonosis. Cwagungood 14:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Fighting with Steve Gun Good faught alongside Master Striker for quite some time. Here are some of the battles he was in. Cwagungood 15:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Battle of Atraken In the beggining year of the Clone Wars Master Striker and Gun were sent to take over the Separatist controlled world of Atraken. But the droids unleashed a deadly gas which killed many of Steve's forces. Both Steve and Gun had to wear masks while inside the Separatist base. After eleven months of fierce and ruthless battle, Steve and his leigon had claimed Atraken for the Republic. Cwagungood 15:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Battle of Cartao After capturing Atraken, Gun and Steve were given a new assignment. They must capture another Separatist world, Cartao. Steve's old master, Halo Awsomeness was there with him and was impressed with Gun's skill and strength. After breaking through the blockade, Gun led the space battle while Steve and Halo dueled the dangerous Tok Ashel. The battle was won and Cartao belonged to the Republic. Cwagungood 15:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Defeat at Parien II 4 Gun and his battillion had grwon strong. Now it was time for thier true test. A new threat had been unleashed: General Grievous! Count Dooku sent him to gain control of Parein II 4. Gun and Steve along with three other Jedi led the attack to stop Grievous. While Gun's forces attacked the droids, the other Jedi pursued the General. One Jedi was killed. Another wounded. Steve and the Jedi called Tyneir Renz were the only Jedi that survived. The Jedi, Gun, and their forces soon had to retreat. The system was left under control of the Separatists. Cwagungood 15:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Duel over Duro After the loss of Parein II 4, Gun's squad was back on the frontlines and Steve was back with his old master, Halo. Their assignment: travel to Duro and free the Duros from Grievous' rath. Bounty hunter, Cad Bane, agreed to help protect his homeworld from the Separatists. The Republic was able to break through the blockade, but another Separatist droid fleet was on its way, led by Grievous. Grievous destoyed the Republic fleet with no mercy. Gun, Steve, Halo, and some of their forces crash landed on the planet in an escape pod. They were greeted by Bane who helped Gun battle the droids on the surface below. Steve and Halo went after Grievous. Two Jedi went in alive, but only one Jedi came out alive. Jedi Master Halo Awsomeness was killed by the blade of General Grievous. Mourning the loss of his Master, Steve was growing a little darker. Gun tried to calm him down and eventually Steve came to his senses. They had to call a Republic rescue team led by Obi-Wan Kenobi to get them off that rock. Cwagungood 15:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Dueling Bane Since bounty hunters don't work for free, Bane was expecting to get paid by the Republic, but no. Steve and Gun explained that money can lead to the dark side, but Bane didn't care. After a brief battle with Bane, he escaped and went to Count Dooku for help in defeating the Jedi. Bane left Gun with a flesh wound but he would survive. Cwagungood 15:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Meeting Jedi Master Brandon Nicholas After the many fierce battles, Gun and Steve met Jedi Master Brandon Nicholas. While Brandon was a popular Jedi, he had a tint of darkness in him. Gun and Steve kept a close eye on him. But they soon all became good friends. Cwagungood 15:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Battle of Tibrin Soon after meeting Brandon, Steve was assigned a padawan, Jek Shieldbeamer. While Steve was back at the Jedi Temple training his apprentice, Brandon was in command of Steve's squad. While Brandon was not as experienced as Steve, he was a good general. All of the clones respected him. They were given an assignment to go to the Tibrin system and resume peace with the natives. The southern hemisphere wanted to align with the Separatits and the northern hemisphere with the Republic. Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, along with their battilions were sent there to aid Gun and Brandon. Clone Captain Rex, Clone Commander Cody, and Clone General Gun (Blaster) got along just fine. After four weeks of intense battle, the northerners won and Tibrin joined the Republic. When Gun returned to the temple, he got news that Steve's padawan, Jek Shildbeamer was killed. This was the second time Steve lost someone he was close to. Gun and Brandon comforted him. In about a month or so Steve got over it. It was time to put his past behind him. Cwagungood 19:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The Rebellion Against Dark Nebula Master Striker, Master Nicholas, and General Gun were also the leaders of a rebellion against the evil Sith, Hutt, and bounty hunter known as Xalandra Nova. Nova cyberbullied people on Clone Wars Adventures, untill one day her reputation became known as Dark Lord Mistress Xalandra Nova. The rebellion came together to defeat Nova. Master Striker was first in command, Brandon second, and Gun became their rightful third in command. Nova created a squad she called Nova Corporation which soon became known as Dark Nebula. The rebels and Sith faught. No side was willing to give up. Gun became tired of the war but he was a clone. He was still bread for following orders. While the rebellion did not defeat Nova she remains at large, hiding deep in the Outer Rim. Some believe Nova is gone and is to never again return. As people kept leaving the rebellion, Gun, Brandon, and Steve rallied to find more rebels for the fight, for they knew the war would not be over untill Nova was dead. It was not the Jedi way, but it was their only option. She was to powerful to be kept alive. As the rebellion grew weak, Steve, Brandon, and Gun finally had to give up. The Rebellion Against Dark Nebula was lost, and so was the war. Cwagungood 14:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The Three Day War Shortly after the rebellion, a new conflict arose. Brandon Nicholas was gaining more power and popularity. Steve thought he was corrupt, and therefore started another war. Gun didn't want to get involved and tried his best to prevent the two allies from battling. On the third day of the war, Steve challenged Brandon to a lightsaber duel. Steve won, and Brandon agreed to peace. This short war between the three friends is known as the Three Day War. Cwagungood 14:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The Return of Xalandra Nova Just a few days after the war with Brandon was over, Gun got a call from Master Ghostfire to return to the battle. It said that someone reported a sighting of Xalandra Nova. She had returned, but not as her usual self. Another character called Azula Zova arose. Gun and his allies came together again, to stop Nova and her evil ways of the Sith. While it is still unknown if Azula Zova really is Xalandra Nova, the two Sith are dagerous. Who knows when they'll strike next? Cwagungood 14:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Order 66 In 19 BBY, after the destruction of General Grievous, Anakin Skywalker was manipulated by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Skywalker had become a Sith known as Darth Vader. Gun was on Coruscant when he recieved orders from the chancellor to exicute Order 66. Order 66 means to kill and destroy all Jedi. Gun used the Force and discovered that Palpatine was a Sith. He didn't want to kill Steve or Brandon or any other Jedi. Insted he stole a Republic Gunship and flew across the galaxy to Selucemi and lived with the deserted clone Cut Lawquane and his wife and children. Cwagungood 17:10, July 16, 2012 (UTC) FAQ's and Answers Q: What do you perfer people call you besides "Gun Good?" A: Blaster Q: What is your YouTube name? A: cwagungood Q: Why don't you change your name? A: I like it. It just tells you that I'm good with a gun! :) Q: How do you get Shadow Tech Gear? A: Collect little red and blue circles on the ground in the Umbara Combat Zone. HINT: They look like holograms on the ground. Q: How do you get DO-T? A: A SOE Offical must give you a code. EX: You win a lightsaber duel against Emissary Event. He may give you a code. Q: Please give me a code for Anakin Skywalker, Kit Fisto, DO-T, ect. A: I cannot. Each code can only be used once. Once it's used it can't be used again. NOTE: These are just a few. Post comments if you have anymore questions you would like to ask me! I will try to answer them as quickly as possible. Thanks! Cwagungood 23:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Clone Troopers Category:General Category:Clones Category:Lifetime Members